List of programs aired by ZTV 33
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, ZTV 33, the major interactive television and radio network in the Philippines, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network and operated and maintained by Studio 26 Productions. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by ZTV 33. Local defunct shows 'Entertainment' 'Comedy' *''Balitakla'' (September 3, 2010-June 29, 2012) *''Hostage Ko Multo'' (June 4, 2011-June 23, 2012, produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions) *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' (2008-January 13, 2018) 'Game show' *''National Quiz Bee'' (2014-2018, from June to September) *''Spin 2 Win'' (October 13, 2008-January 15, 2016) 'Showbiz-oriented show' *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' (October 13, 2008-October 14, 2013) 'Variety and musical' *''Acoustic Sessions with Paul Toledo'' (2010-2011) *''Arthur Manuntag's Timeless'' (October 15, 2008-February 14, 2018) *''Destiny Live @ Studio 26'' (October 16, 2008-2009) *''Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26'' (October 17, 2008-February 21, 2009) *''Rakrakan Pepe'' (February 21, 2018-January 25, 2019) *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' (October 19, 2008-October 5, 2014) *''Urban Nights'' (October 16, 2008-2017) 'Reality' *''New Generation'' (2008-2014) 'Youth-oriented' *''ClassRoam'' (December 6, 2008-December 2010, produced by Simzone Entertainment Productions) *''Total Girl TV'' (February 1, 2014-April 30, 2016) *''World of Fun TV'' (February 21, 2009-January 25, 2014) 'Sports' *''ASEAN Basketball League'' (2011-2013) *''MMTLBA on ZTV'' (the opening day on January 9, 2010: January 10, 2010-2013) 'Informative' *''Kira's Style'' (2017-2018) 'Religious' *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' (Produced by Divine Mercy Channel, February 21, 2008-February 27, 2016) 'Others' *''Tagamend'' (February 21, 2009-2018) *''TeleVShop'' (October 14, 2013-January 4, 2015) *''Value Vision'' (2008-2009) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2008) 'ZOE / Light Network–produced programs' 'Public affairs' *''Adyenda'' (2005-2018) *''Legal Forum'' (2004-2016) 'Informative' *''I Love Pinas!'' (May 26, 2011-2016) *''Sarap Pinoy'' (July 2, 2011-2016) 'Musical' *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' (2009-2011, moved to Light TV) 'Religious' *''The 700 Club Asia'' (January 31-February 28, 2011, moved to Light TV) *''The International Curriculum'' (2009-2011) *''The Power Team'' (2009-2010) *''The Living Word'' (Lord of the Nation) (Angel TV) (2009-February 27, 2011, moved to Light TV) *''Youth Bytes'' (2009-2011, moved to Light TV) 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Newscasts' *''RadyoviZion 33'' (October 13, 2008-March 31, 2010) *''ZTV Weekend Balita'' (October 18, 2008-January 31, 2010) 'Public affairs' *''Pisobilities'' (July 6, 2012-2018) *''Talk to Harry'' (2008-2017) 'Election coverage specials' *''Boto ng Pilipino 2010'' (May 10-11, 2010) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2013'' (May 13-14, 2013) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2016'' (May 9-10, 2016) *''Boto ng Pilipino 2019'' (May 13-14, 2019) 'Public service' *''Doc Willie and Liza'' (2008-2015) *''Wanted'' (October 18, 2008-2010) *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' (October 16, 2008-January 30, 2014) Foreign defunct shows 'Cartoons' *''Dinosaucers'' (December 15, 2008-January 4, 2010) *''Disney Adventures'' (October 19, 2008-October 5, 2014) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (October 19, 2008-January 24, 2014) *''The Addams Family'' (October 19, 2008-January 4, 2010) *''The Popeye Show'' (December 20, 2008-January 28, 2010) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (February 6, 2010-October 5, 2013) *''Wacky Races'' (October 19, 2008-January 4, 2010) 'Sports' *''World-Class Boxing'' (2017-2019) Specials and events 'TV specials' *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (2009-present) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2009-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2008-present) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (2009-present) *''Salamat Cory: Muling Pasasalamat'' (August 4-5, 2009) *''Tatak EDSA 25: Pilipino Ako. Ako ang Lakas ng Pilipino TV Special'' (February 25, 2011) 'Anniversary / produced specials' *''1st Birthday: The ZTV 1st Anniversary Event'' (October 12 and 13, 2009) *''Happy Kaarawan, the ZTV 2nd Anniversary Concert'' (October 17, 2010) *''Z 100.1 2nd Anniversary Special'' (November 7, 2010) *''Tatlong Taon sa Telebisyon: The ZTV Anniversary Special'' (October 13, 2011) *''5th Birthday: The ZTV 2nd Anniversary Party'' (October 13, 2013) 'Christmas specials' *''Pamaskong Punong-Puno ng Kapiling: The 2017 ZTV Christmas Special'' (December 17, 2017) 'Yearend spcials' *''Baliktanaw 2008: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28, 2008) *''Baliktanaw 2009: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 27, 2009) *''Baliktanaw 2010: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2010) *''Baliktanaw 2011: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2011) *''Kapiling 2012: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 30, 2012) *''Kapiling 2013: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 29, 2013) *''Kapiling 2014: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Kapiling 2015: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 27, 2015) *''Kapiling 2016: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2016) *''Kapiling 2017: The ZTV News and Public Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2017) 'New Year specials' *''Bangon Taon 2009: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2008-January 1, 2009) *''Bangon Taon 2010: ZTV 33 Countdown to 2010'' (December 31, 2009-January 1, 2010) *''Bangon Taon 2011: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Bangon Taon 2013: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Bangon Taon 2014: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014) *''Bangon Taon 2015: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015) *''Bangon Taon 2016: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2015-January 1, 2016) *''Bangon Taon 2017: The ZTV New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2016-January 1, 2017) 'Holy Week specials' *''The Seven Last Words'' (2009-present) See also * List of programs broadcast by ZTV 33 * List of Philippine television shows * ZOE Broadcasting Network * ZTV 33 External links * Official website Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:ZTV 33 Category:Lists of television series by network